<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolled Up by NB_HAILHYDRA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255032">Dolled Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_HAILHYDRA/pseuds/NB_HAILHYDRA'>NB_HAILHYDRA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Do I know what Im doing? No. The answer is no., Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, I mean, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, No beta I die as marico, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Shadow centric, Slow To Update, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic is done with Shadow stunts, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, This was a writing exercise idk how did it became this monster, Tropes, VERY likely, canon? what is that?, cuz why not?, im sure magic doesnt work this way, quarantine fic, way too much tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_HAILHYDRA/pseuds/NB_HAILHYDRA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if dealing with Eggman and associates was his normal day to day rutine, Sonic actually did have to deal with other kinds of problems that may arise, even if they did not concern him in any way, or were already being treated by some G.U.N. Agents (Sometimes, it actually was an incentive, the idea of meeting and working with certain ebony hedgie that may or not may be able to make his heart beat like of a humminbird.) </p><p>The world knew that they could trust Sonic to help. It was a fact. Tales of his adventures reached everywhere, filling human and mobian kids with joy for the same. </p><p>He was hope. And there was a place that needed that hope. </p><p>Sonic just...didnt knew what he was signing for. </p><p>He should have listened to Shadow, and clung to him with more force than what he did...But not everything was lost, now was it? </p><p>(Very badly written summary, I dont even know where im going with this, so... Yes, everything may change. This is a ride.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dolled Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you for giving this a chance. This is my first work on this fandom? Im fairly new, still, so, yes, I really dont know why im writing, but, here we are. Hope you like it, if you have any ideas or tips, I would be very happy to read them. </p><p>Also, before I forget, English is not my first language, I am still learning, so... Any corrections, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blackened earth was smoking, the greyish thing going high to the darkened sky. Rubble was everywhere, disaster and chaos claiming what once seemed to be a very calm forest. Animals carcass lithered the burned ground, and Shadow worried for a while that maybe there wasn’t going to be anything growing in a very long time, and seeing how far the damage extended, it really was concerning.</p><p>Or, maybe not.</p><p>Strange things happening in Mobius was something Shadow was becoming used to. Things that should not happen were the normal here. People, Mobians and Humans for equal, had learned to stop questioning the around.</p><p>If it wasn’t something dangerous, then let it be.</p><p>He still hadn’t get the hang of it. But.</p><p>Well.</p><p>He gazed softly at the half burned bunnies and half dead squirrels (and that one bear.) praying softly in a low voice for them and the destroyed natural bunch of flowers and grass that were...well, everywhere. The smell of burning wood and fallen trees marked the path for him to walk, were the fight sounds have already subsided. Looking over himself, and deciding that he wasn’t that bad as if for not being able to continue, he quickly stood up, shaking softly as he ran to get rid of annoying dirt, fallen quills, hairs, rocks, and well, dried (And not so dried.) blood.</p><p>He just hoped he wasn’t going to find bugs crawling on him later on.</p><p>What remained of the big bio mechanical beast he and his companion had been battling was on the ground. All three of them had fallen at great heights, a stronger that he expected punch with long claws making him slip apart and fall before they stopped. It had hurt, a lot, more because they had been battling for quite the while, and he got the hit directly in already bruised areas. He had been dizzy, and unable to stand up or answer Sonic scream asking if he was okay.</p><p>There may be a few broken bones or strained, sprained muscles. A few burned patches, no doubt. Scratch’s, cuts, and bruises that were going to get swollen and hurt like a bitch.</p><p>He didn’t think there was internal bleeding? But maybe it was too soon to say?</p><p>Sticks broke under his skates, flowers and thick logs that have been throw around as spectators of the battle. The beast laid unmoving, debris all around. He could see a destroyed house not very far, an un-salvable fence and what could be a garden. He could hear some animals screaming near, and the desperate chirping of new baby birds whose parents had fled during the altercate.  </p><p>Feeling guilty, he made a mental note to try and search for them, see who could be saved and what needed to be put out of its misery.</p><p>— <em>Shadow!</em> — He heard Sonic screech, and quickly wiped around, trying to find from where the blue menace was screaming. He didn`t find him, but he, however, was found indeed.</p><p>Just that not by a very tired looking blue cute hedgehog, but by a miserable looking thing that tried to call itself a cyborg. The black beast, no doubt an hybrid made in an experimental laboratory seemed to have lost itself in pain, and its feral stare cut sharply to unfocused hazy red eyes.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He dodged the attack with a pant, his body complaining at the every move. It seemed it had finally snapped, as it didn’t mind anymore the pain it felt. It barely growled at him when with a good punch, he managed to take off one of its various mechanical arms.</p><p>There was nothing under it, and the view evidently made Shadow feel very uneasy and uncomfortable, because at least there, there should be something. Uneasy enough to make him falter just a bit, and almost get his nose bitten. He got it licked, though.</p><p>Was he being mocked?</p><p>Was he a joke to Cyborg-thingy?</p><p>Falling down hard on his already hurting tail, he barely reacted in time to block its big maw with his skates, clawed hands digging on the soil beneath him as if to not get pushed around. He flexioned, bringing his knees to his chest in the most unexpected moment, making it lose balance for a second.</p><p>The second he needed to yank and make it fall forward hard, almost flying over his head.</p><p>Shadow felt like screaming, the agony on his body and that twist he did that pulled hard on already sensitive muscles was a lot to deal with, more with his old, still healing, wounds. He lifted his head from the ground, trying to look out for Sonic, wondering where the fuck was his ally. He found him battling with those annoying smoll winged beasts a good few meters apart from where he was, smile all but gone and seriously attacking those bitches.</p><p>He made a face, because Shadow barely could fight them without getting nightmares or feeling shivers running down his spine, not that, well, anyone knew. Those things creeped him out. Like. Really. Maybe it was how crazy their eyes looked? How...red? The scars and metal plates peppered over their bodies? The scary looking stiches on mismatched skin? <em>The dark-feeling chaos energy they had?</em></p><p>His stomach lurched just thinking about them.</p><p>— Disgusting. — He muttered. They really made him nervous and tense.</p><p>"When something was so annoying, it was almost pleasant seeing them disappear or die." It just...He couldn’t get that feeling completely when battling them. Even so.</p><p>Erm.                                                                                     </p><p>Mh, Wasn`t Sonic being a tad too much on them? He seemed almost...angry?</p><p>Maybe he should follow his example. He just needed...5 more seconds. You know. Catch his breath. Swallow back his liver. Pray it goes to where it belong.</p><p>Cry?</p><p>The usual.</p><p>A loud creaking noise made him open his eyes abruptly, and arching his spine, he looked back at his own beast.</p><p>Did this dude didn’t know when to give up?</p><p>Or how to die?</p><p>He rolled out of the way, avoiding a tree being send flying his way. It crashed, hard, close the chaotic house.</p><p>Shadow could barely spare it a thought, though. Not when it sprinted towards Sonic, apparently deciding that Shadow was too much of a rough cookie and needed to try his luck somewhere else.</p><p>— Nope! — He muttered, standing up as well with a big effort. — Idiot! Wa-Watch out! — He screamed to his distracted rival. Or tried to. He could barely talk. Let alone scream, and oh, he was becoming dizzy once again.</p><p>This was. Concerning. Had he got his head--? Forget it. Of course he did.</p><p>Skating the distance between them, he outran the beast, breathing hard, and started trying to attack it, or distract it. He stabbed, punched, pulled, heck, even gave a bite, but the thing ignored him, as if Shadow were nothing but a mere bug. Sonic had long noticed them, but the flying things didn’t left him a chance to go away. They clipped his skin, and avoided his spins. Didn’t reacted to his quills, and clawed at him, don’t letting him leave.</p><p>They were so many, it almost looked like a private tornado. Every time Sonic got one down, two more would pop out of nowhere and take its place. They were flying around him, circling, going high and then diving in attack. In made it hard to see Sonic.</p><p>Clinging hard to a bit of fur, Shadow managed to climb it. It started to pay him more attention, but didn’t change his direction, adamant in attacking Sonic. Unsteadily, he made his way and managed to make a deep cut on its neck. Digging his claws, he tried to break it. Make it quickly, and stop its pain.</p><p>Just end it. Give it peace.</p><p>The beast let out a big roar, and his shaking almost threw him at the ground before honestly scared green eyes. A few flying things started to attack him, making it harder to stay put. He really didn’t know if the blood he was seeing mating the beast fur was his, its, or from them.</p><p>Because he was kicking their asses as well, yes sir.</p><p>He squeezed harder, and the beast tripped and twisted with a yowl. Shadow had to jump before he got crushed beneath it, tackling Sonic on his way, as well, getting both of them out of the way of the beast by rolling on the ground…and well… rocks and branches.</p><p>One word.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>No good. Really.</p><p>No good.</p><p>The winged ones flew all around them, in a very messy and menacing mayhem. A lot of them were surrounding The beast, clinging and... Were they taking off with it?</p><p>Their wings were beating them, flashes of green, brown, red, metal grey and blue all around. Even the sky above was darkened because of them. They clipped Sonic hands, arms, face, Shadows ears, back. Their screeching was disorienting, painful on sensitive hedgehog hearing.</p><p>This time it was Shadow who got pushed to the ground, his whines of agony washed out for all the noise, Sonic rolling them out of the way of a big, big, Winged One. He got a nasty cut (With a sting powerful enough to steal a high yelp of pain) on his side thanks to it, and a push forceful enough to throw him off Shadow and make them roll a bit. Two of them flew way to low, making both of them duck their heads and, in consequence, leaving them unable to see the next attack before too late.</p><p>Sharp claws pierced the skin on Shadow back, making him actually scream thanks to the excruciating pain and scaring the ever loving shit out of Sonic, who immediately reached out. Shadow clung to Sonic arms when his body was lifted from the ground. Sonic yelped as well, panic flowing through his body and mind as his upper part was lifted too and couldn’t find purchase with his shoes for 2 petrifying seconds. They weren’t taking Shadow from him.</p><p>They couldn’t.</p><p>Sonic refused.</p><p>Pained sounds left Shadows mouth, but Sonic clung to him with silent desperation, murmuring sorry once and once again as his own fingers dug on his waist and back, and got stained with boiling blood. With a sickening sound, Shadow fell to the ground (And well, kinda on top of Sonic though no one really had the time to care about that.) once again, where he immediately curled, Sonic cradling his body even closer to his own and curling a bit as well almost as a protective reflex. Their claws had left deep wounds on Shadows back, oozing almost black blood that quickly got lost on his thick fur. He swore he could see something whitey, jagged, but decided to ignore it for the moment, not ready to think in what he may have seen so soon.</p><p>The Winged Ones left, taking with them the barely alive beast and the answers they both had been behind.</p><p> It was…almost funny to see. A few minutes ago, a complete battling camp. Now? Just debris and blood, dead bodies, chaos, and pain.</p><p>A blink and everything was gone.</p><p>Chaos and pain was such a way to put it, right? The silence ringed hardly on Sonic ears. Even the scared babies had stopped their crying, and the smoke seemed to make his mood darker.</p><p>They had failed. They didn’t have any answers, they didn’t kill the beast attacking the town, they had lost completely and pathetically, leaving more disaster and grief than what the beast alone could have done.</p><p>Have you ever heard, it was worse the remedy than the illness?</p><p>Shadow left a whimper get out of his mouth, and Sonic snapped of his rage, even if barely. He had been digging his fingers on the hedgehog on his lap without noticing, and Shadow had tried to ignore it until he couldn’t anymore and decided to voice his discomfort and annoy. — Sorry! Sorry, Shadz, I...— He immediately whispered, with a harsh flinch and a lowering of his ears.</p><p>And they were hurt. Shadow was hurt. So hurt, it actually make Sonic want to curl into himself and… —Man.— He breathed, curling his fist painfully on his head. He didn’t even knew where they were. How far of the camp. Amy and Knuckles were there, but.</p><p>But.</p><p>Chaos.</p><p>He felt something wet and hot against his stomach, and couldn’t help the flinch of surprise he did. Shadows shaking hand was on his tight, his thumb moving up and down calmly, as if it were a massage. His head, that had somehow gotten pushed against Sonic peach tummy and side during Sonic panic, was slightly raised, and moving softly.</p><p>It was Shadows tongue.</p><p>Shadow was licking--Erm, grooming him.</p><p>Trying to calm him? Stop the bleeding? Maybe comfort him? How could he--?</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>Sonic. Sonic couldn’t. He couldn’t with all this right now. — Stop. — He uttered, with barely any force. His own hands were shaking now, and his breathing was harder than ever. It seemed like Shadow didn’t hear him, as he kept softly caressing him and licking away the dried blood.</p><p>Sonic didn’t need any of this. He was okay. Completely okay. Mad? Yes. Frustrated? <strong>Yes</strong>. He didn’t--</p><p>It was just too much. Like, <span class="u">really </span>too much. Everything-The noises, the view, the smell of blood, of <em>Shadows </em>blood--He needed to remain calm. He needed to attend to both of their injuries. Keep his cool, start searching for a way to go back…He couldn’t do that if he breaks down</p><p>He needed to. To.</p><p>— Stop! I said stop! Stop! — He barked, jerking Shadow away and scrambling back, away from him. He couldn’t stand being touched so, so, lovingly? By the ebony. Not now.</p><p>Barely recognizing the hurt he saw on Shadow eyes (Because why would it be there, right?) he stood up, stumbling. He pushed his claws on his head, between his quills and short soft fur, tugging hard as his breath quickened.</p><p>— Sonic, I--                                                                                   </p><p>— Shut up! — He roared, looking away and missing how Shadow ears flattened against his head. The sigh alone would have made his rage become guilt in an instant, and he would bottle it up until the next battle just to never make that face appear on his “Ultimate unobtainable grumpy crush.” He missed it, though, and kept roaming and growling like a caged animal.</p><p>He did felt like a caged animal. The adrenaline didn’t leave his body, he felt fed by the pain, everything he gazed upon made him feel worse, and he didn’t dare to look back to his --To Shadow.</p><p>He couldn’t bear to see his face right now. Not when he was seeing him crumble in such a way right before him. He didn’t know what he was going to find if he did turn, and… He found it to be such a scary feeling…Ultimately everything seemed to be like that.</p><p>— Sonic…</p><p>— Shut.</p><p>— Sonic.</p><p>— Shut up!</p><p>Why was he screaming? Why was he shaking? Why couldn’t he just…Just--Calm down, and do what he needed to do? Was this really necessary? Was all this disaster necessary? What the duck was he really doing?</p><p>[So, I was going to write “Fuck,” but it seems like my writing program didn’t like the idea, and is not going to let the blue menace curse. Sucks to be him.]</p><p>— <strong>You </strong>are <em>bleeding </em>you fucking <strong>dickhead</strong>. — He really didn’t need to scream. That was Shadow, for you. The way his eyes and way of glaring changed, and the tiniest things on his facial expression; How his deep voice would variate in tone… You could tell without effort what his emotion was. Once you paid enough attention, you could see how actually expressive he is, how his eyes could become his most glaringly tell, how much was he really feeling by the smallest of the smirks, the way his ears perked up in the subtlest of the ways… and the more relaxed he gets around you, the more expressions you get so see. And, <em>Oh</em>, Sonic discovered that he had the cutest snickers that actually sounded more like giggles (But don’t said that Sonic or Anyone for that matter said that. That guy could glare like no one business.) That Sonic has ever heard, and he had meet princess and queens, and an absurdingly lot of pretty persons on his life and no one could really compare. He really liked it… But Uh…coming back at track…That being said, Sonic really didn’t need to know him that much to be aware of how <em>furious and almost livid </em>Shadow was.</p><p>It felt like. Like the last drop he needed. Now Shadow was angry at him. It just. Wow. The cold empty hole on his stomach seemed to grow, and the hand squeezing his throat got more vicious than before.</p><p>He couldn’t help it! He really didn’t wanted to, but his stiffened shoulders fell, almost in a defeated stance. His ears had flickered in Shadows direction once his way of speaking came through the dense fog on his mind, and he had just sort of stopped dead on his tracks while his thoughts ran wild inside his head.</p><p>— Sonic…— He tried once again, but his words died on his mouth. What could he say to the clearly altered hedgehog? Maybe he just needed to get his attention. Shadow could work it from there. Make him fucking sit down god<em>damn hell please sit the fuck down </em>once for all. Stop that bleeding would be fan-<em>fucking</em>-tastic as well.</p><p>This felt…strange, though. Not only what was going on, as he had actually seen it before and thought nothing of it except that <em>it was</em> <em>fucking normal, sonic, what the fuck, are you okay? </em>; But the forest and this clear and everything around them. It was a familiar feeling, an aura he had felt before. But different. Just the slightly different you needed to make it incredibly harder to notice and pin point. Sonic <em>felt</em> strange, as well. Shadow really didn’t felt comfortable here, even less with how open and messy the place was. They needed to clean their injuries, and erase blood paths. If he could find some plants and smooth rocks around here, he could—</p><p>The sound of the leaves and grass made Sonic turn even quicker. (Yes, he was turning around already. He wasn’t that of a coward.)</p><p>[Yes, you are.]</p><p>— Wa?--<strong>What do you think you are doing.</strong> — Sonic growled, though he felt like shrieking. He couldn’t believe his eyes, and an irritated and somewhat surprised expression (or maybe the feeling he had was exasperation? fear?), with everything and a half-assed smile and a This-Is-Unbelievable dry chuckle, crossed his face. — <strong>You stop that right this second, Shadow. </strong>— He ordered this time, with clear rage on his voice, not even giving the other a chance to do more than give a bewildered blink before he was roughly being pushed on the ground once again. Though maybe roughly wasn’t exactly the word he was searching for? Even on his anger Sonic didn’t touch the first area he saw, but actually picked the least damaged he could find in a half-a-second blurry. He didn’t have to use that much force, though, Thank you. And he really could do without the grip on his neck. Or the actual beasty growl right on his face.</p><p>He just??? Tried to stand??</p><p>He really hadn’t seen that plot twist coming.</p><p> — Are you insane? — Sonic hissed with slight desperation, kneeling on the ground next to Shadow. The pined hedgehog tried to look at him, but the position and oppression on his neck stopped him from trying for more than 4 seconds. He really was becoming dizzy again, this couldn’t keep going like this.</p><p>He refused the idea of becoming a charge during the rest of this expedition, to call it something, with such a force and disgust it could very well be a third hedgehog with them. Shadow rested his cheek on the ground, though, knowing better than to try and fight Sonic in a moment like this.</p><p>— It-It’s literally your own back, there is no way you don’t know how badly hurt it is. You can’t stand like that, Shadow! You are goin´ta hurt yourself more! — His grip on Shadows neck shifted, holding him down with more force, his fingers…heck, his whole body was shaking. — Did you!?… Did you woke up today decided to give me a heart attack, ah? — He asked almost weakly, trying to light the moment. He felt like gasping, as if all of his force had been sapped in just a moment.</p><p>— …Okay. Okay. Its--</p><p>— What. A-Are you blind Shadow? Do you have that bad a concussion? What d´ya think is okay here, uh?!</p><p>— It is…It is not okay, Sonic. I know that. — Shadow started, calm and unbothered as if they had met coincidentally in the park, and nothing of this disaster had happened, ignoring completely Sonic outburst.— I won’t lie to you. <em>Nor did I try. </em>There is not a single point in doing so. Things had gone wrong, and the rest is looking bad. But while we cannot change what has already happened, and the bad is done, the looks are… tricky, to say the least. They thrive in mischief, and are expert liars. We can’t really trust them, not what we see, you would thought you already knew that. We can’t… change that, but we can rest, and do better then. We need to sit. <strong>You</strong>, need to sit, before I am the one that has a heart attack, and breathe for a second. They are gone, and we don’t know when they are coming back. We can stress, or we can be prepared.</p><p>— I don’t see how any of that has to do anything with--!</p><p>— It does, though. Yes I’m hurt. And you are, as well. We can stress, yes, and accomplish little thing. Or we can breathe, feel what we need to feel, and then, look around until we are calm, and ready. I think…I think you may be right, that´d be a first, and I might not be saying something useful. Maybe I can’t explain it as I wish… I just want to say, things aren’t completely lost. And, we don’t have to do this thing again. It’s done. It’s not coming back. We have now to rest, and recuperate so we can make them eat dust, and do right in tomorrow. For that, we need to sit, and see what or <em>who</em> can we find in a close range to help. Then we can grief, and yes, that is something we need to do if we want calm, rest, and then keep preparing. And. Ah. I know I’m hurt. But you are as well. If you are going to be around, giving your blood to the ground, then I will as well... You are not alone.</p><p>— I… aws, Shads. I knew you cared.</p><p>“Then people ask me why do I keep calling you Faker.”</p><p>— I take back every single thing I said just now. You are an idiot, and alone. And I am digging a hole to die in. Fuck you.</p><p>— Nah. You can’t do that. I won’t allow ya! — He smiled, a very small thing, half forced, half-truth. Things weren’t all right. And just a few words weren’t going to make them right magically. But there was some truth in Shadow words, some calm and hope, and had he been himself he would be more, honored maybe? Commoved? Happy? In Shadows try at comforting him, twice none the less! But, at this time? It felt more like a slap, maybe an accusation. Pity? He quickly looked away, though in other time he would have preferred to look at Shadow eyes, admire his gentle wave like way of moving, and hear his deep soothing voice, a much better view than the one his eyes fell in. It <em>hurt</em> to look at Shadow just know, in part because he knew he wasn’t being fair. — <em>I just--</em></p><p>— I understand. I guess I can’t really oblige you. I respect that.</p><p>— Yep. — He muttered, swallowing. He really was feeling sick, as if he wasn’t himself. — That isn’t sayin´ you can stand up just yet.</p><p>— Sonic</p><p>— <strong>No</strong>, Shadow. You will stay <strong>here</strong>. If I come back and you have--!</p><p>— You can go and fuck yourself. — Shadow insulted, clearly displeased and mumbling under his breath. He wasn’t even going to talk about it!</p><p>“When did I become his baby? Fuck. Off. ”</p><p>— Why do you haffta be so difficult? — Sonic almost gritted, while standing up and almost swaying.</p><p>“Can’t you see I’m just concerned about you? You get to hen over me, but I can’t do the same?! What kind of deal is that?”  </p><p>— Its part of my <em>charm</em>, not that you can say the same, you envious hedgehog. Ursh. — He said, watching avidly as Sonic walked. — If you find any bitter smelling plants or roots, bring them back! — He called. — And, I think I read somewhere that you can use spider webbing on wounds!</p><p>— <strong>Yeah</strong>, <strong>aha</strong>, shut up once for all, man. Fall sleep or something!</p><p>And, some time later, Shadow did exactly that, to Sonic dismay.</p><p> </p><p>If you were having a bad day, I Hope you feel better soon &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Did you come this far? Thank you!<br/>If you liked my writing, or I dont know, would like to talk to someone? https://loudlypanickinginvenezolano.tumblr.com/ That is my tumblr. Just if you like. </p><p> </p><p>Shadow, being attacked by a big bio mechanical beast while heavily injured: Die already, plz :´(<br/>Sonic, internally and almost having a anxiety attack: oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god nononononono. *Viciously attacking his own small beast (S).*<br/>Shadow, deciding that climbing said beast is a wise act: :´)<br/>Sonic, on the ground thanks to a heart attack: I’m so fucking done with you fucking stunts Shadow I can’t even--<br/>Shadow: Ow.<br/>Sonic: No.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>